


I Thought This Was Gonna be Simple

by Hetalian35



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gay, Idiots in Love, This was inspired by an Instagram post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalian35/pseuds/Hetalian35
Summary: I live in a world where romance is simple. Everyone is born with their soulmates name on their right wrist and their enemy's on their left. I thought mine were normal, there was nothing abnormal about having two different names. Adora, such a beautiful name. She-ra, such a vile disgusting title.





	I Thought This Was Gonna be Simple

I live in a world where romance is simple. Everyone is born with their soulmates name on their right wrist and their enemy's on their left. I thought mine were normal, there was nothing abnormal about having two different names. Some people only had one name, some had none. On the rare occasion that someone had the same name on both wrists, their families would pray that it was two different people with the same name. Ever since I could read, I would look at the name on my right wrist and dream of the day when her hand would fit so perfectly where her name stood. Adora, such a beautiful name.   
My other wrist bore the name "She-ra". Just thinking about the name raised an unmatchable anger from the depths of the deepest part of my heart.   
That first day when I met her, my whole world changed. I was six years old, being brought into my first training session with the other kids and that's where she stood. Her blonde hair tied up in a perfectly managed ponytail, clothes perfectly neat and looked like they had been ironed. Two of her front teeth were missing but that didnt stop her from smiling bigger than I had ever seen anyone smile. I stood in the doorway mesmerized. I felt a push from behind me and turned to look at Shadow Weaver.  
"Run along now, child" She said in a cold tone as she forcefully pushed me threw the door. She shut it behind me and all of the cadets turned to face me.  
A dark skined girl looked me up and doen before asking "Who are you? What are you doin here?"  
My smug smile returned and I walked up to her "The name's Catra, I'm the new cadete. And you?"  
I heard the blonde gently gasp as I said my name.  
"I'm Lonnie. Shadow Weaver didnt say nothing about a new cadete so what's your deal? Are you a troubled child taken in by the Horde? A child who's parents were lost? Or did they send you away cause they didnt want you?" Her smile grew wider as mine shrunk.  
The blonde girl jumped between us before I could do anything to hurt Lonnie"That's enough Lonnie, stop harrasing her" She looked her dead in the eyes, no fear. She turned around to face me "I'm Adora, sorry you had to see Lonnie's bad side so early on,"  
"Adora, huh? What a funny coincidence" I said.  
"What do you mean?" She looked puzzled. I wanted to tell her what I meant but I looked around to everyone else in the room, staring at us.  
"I'll tell you later. For now, let's stop wasting time and start training"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hopefully gonna keep writing this one but who knows 😅


End file.
